<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is your special talent? by princessofthieves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335242">What is your special talent?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthieves/pseuds/princessofthieves'>princessofthieves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Just a little thing born during a chat, friendfic, side project of a bigger story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthieves/pseuds/princessofthieves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Link has some kind of special talent, Ravio wonders what the two most mundane looking of them are hiding and finally decides to approach Oracle to ask questions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What is your special talent?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm working on an adventure that'll include all Links in form of comic, some pages are ready, some are not, it's a LONG project in the making. I chatted on my discord chat about that and this is just... The beginning of the "Bunny Trio".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All Links had their interesting traits and abilities beside what they could bring to the battle: the navigator could read the sky as a map and find his way even in the most remote places, the engineer could create almost anything if given enough prompts, the Wolf was a master in agriculture, the bird in carving... each single Link had something. And then there was the pink haired one (he did see the regrow once, no way to hide it from the merchant) who was the single most unassuming creature in that multi-Hyrule where they all had been thrown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Him and the Hero of Two Zeldas were the most bland Links of the group, neither of them stood up between the rest, and that only made Ravio *curious* about them. Especially because even Fairy, the one more inclined to reject authority and verbally attack other members of the group, seemed to respect at least the one who called himself Oracle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So... are you some kind of prophet?" the merchant finally asked, sitting beside him as the Hero was busy mixing mushrooms in a bowl. Something about making a special powder (Ravio had to check later if there was any chance to sell it to the public), how the other planned to obtain it from a soup was beside him but... who cared?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mh? Oh, no..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You call yourself Oracle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I fell during my quest to reach the last Oracle and protect her. Something, something about being trapped in a dream, something something about me never reaching the shore after awakening from a sweet sweet dream. I merely don't want to forget my failure..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ravio frowned, looking in the warrior's direction. He seemed so in peace with himself, almost like Bird, that it was hard to imagine him being one of the Links who never fulfilled their duties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh..." that was all he muttered before crossing his legs and focusing his attention to the content of the pot for a good moment "So... what did those oracles do? Ever Link here has *something*, it's hard to believe you and Old are so plain. Especially when everyone is weighting your opinion so much whenever we have to take an important decision."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just have a few adventures under my belt, really, I'm nothing special."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the tone and calm smile on the Hylian's face, Ravio almost believed him. Then he remembered he was talking with a Link, not with a random warrior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good try. No, seriously, what can you do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link laughed, the merchant found himself surprised by how warm and comforting it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm really good at waking up fishes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And making trees fall in love with me, I guess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now you're making fun of me..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link laughed once more as Ravio pouted and placed both hands against his hips. The warrior shook his head, amused, then a glimmer appeared in his eyes as he took a glance at the bunny eared hood Ravio kept attached to his tunic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and the train boy really like bunnies, mh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, in my world they're a symbol of bravery and strength so... yes? Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Close your eyes for a second."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Close them, come on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, at least he sounded more amused than anything else. Ravio reluctantly closed his eyes and waited for a second until he felt something light hop on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ta-daaaa." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening them he found himself in front of a tiny rabbit with pink fur, wrapped in a little green tunic. The voice of the warrior came from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ta-daaaa" the knight repeated, hopping on his knees with his usual carefree attitude. Ravio's jaw dropped. He had absolutely no idea of how that was possible, the warrior had no masks... right? Before realizing what he was doing, the merchant already wrapped both hands around the animal's waist, holding him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Incredible!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were some distant tales of a warrior from another world crossing dimensions long, long before Lorule's foundation, and turning into a pink bunny as he proceeded to save their land. That was why bunnies were still seen as smart symbols of bravery in his world... and while chances of that being more than a mere coincidences were almost non existent, Ravio couldn't help but wonder as the rabbit waved a paw in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, he was already running toward the others, holding Oracle up between his hands, feeling excitement run through his veins for the first time in months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah, careful kid-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The merchant didn't even hear him as he kept running toward the engineer of the group to show him what he just discovered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>